1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to centralized service control for a telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telecommunication network uses service logic and connection logic to process telephone calls. The service logic determines the routes or other treatment for the calls. The connection logic transfers the call communications over the selected routes or applies the other treatment. Some examples of service logic include trigger detection logic, caller number validation logic, and called number translation logic.
In current telecommunication networks, the connection logic resides in switching systems and the service logic is split between the switching systems and Service Control Points (SCPs). Although the SCPs are typically centralized, the switching systems are geographically dispersed throughout the telecommunications system. Thus, large portions of the service logic are also geographically dispersed and replicated throughout the telecommunications system. This situation leads to a host of problems.
Switching systems are large and complex, so service logic must be tailored for each type of switching system. For example, service logic that checks the caller number before allowing a call (caller validation) has to be separately customized for switching systems from different manufacturers. This customization burden constrains a network's ability to deploy many types of switching systems, and thus, inhibits competition among switching system manufacturers. In addition, service logic modification is difficult when changes must be coordinated across multiple geographically dispersed switching systems. Modifications must be replicated in many copies of the service logic. Modifications typically must also be implemented with the cooperation of the switching system supplier—often at a steep cost to the telecommunication network. The service logic for a telecommunication system is continually updated. For example, the service logic in multiple switching systems are updated when a new area code is added or when traffic is re-homed.
Various technologies have been developed to centralize service logic in a telecommunications network. For example, SCPs centralize “800” call routing and calling card logic. Sprint Corporation, the assignee of this application, has developed a robust set of technologies to centralize large portions of service logic externally to the switching systems, however, refinements and improvements to those technologies are still desired.